


Salvando a Pato

by ap040599



Category: House of flowers, La casa de las flores
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap040599/pseuds/ap040599
Summary: Un pequeño cambio al tragico final de Pato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Salvando a Pato

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMERO QUE NADA HACE AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBO UN FIC PERO HUBO ALGO QUE ESTA ULTIMA TEMPORADA DEJO EN MI QUE QUISIERA CAMBIAR, YO SE QUE LA MUERTE DE PATO ES ALGO MUY REAL Y COMUN Y MAS EN EL TIEMPO QUE FUE, LE LLORE COMO SI ALGUN FAMILIAR MIO HUBIERA MUERTO Y YA QUE ME CALME ME PUSE A PENSAR, QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI VIRGINIA SIGUIERA AHÍ, ¿HUBIERA SOBREVIVIDO PATO?...  
> SEGUNDO AUN QUE ADORO LA HISTORIA LA CASA DE LAS FLORES NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MANOLO CARO Y NETFLIX  
> SIN MAS NI MAS COMENCEMOS

**1ero de enero de 1980**

“Ven que tengo que hablar contigo” grito Virginia jalando a Pato para llevarlo a un lugar más callado, ella no quería guardar mas el secreto que su hijo o hija podría ser de él, aparte que ella sabia la verdad de lo que pasaban entre Pato y Agustín con quien su mama quería que se casara.  
“Nonono Espérate, te estaba esperando, Virginia lo que te tengo que decir” pausa Pato como pensando si seguir o no “tu papa...tu papa esta muerto y tu mama lo sabe, ella lo mato” él tampoco podía aguantar mas con el secreto, ese secreto que el sabia podría afectar la amistad de entre ellos, tanto si le decía y si no le decía.

“Pato ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?” exclamo Virginia después de la acusación tan fuerte que el acababa de hacer  
“Virginia, es que... ¡escúchame! Yo tengo que explicarte, yo estaba ahí” dice el muy desesperado por que Virginia lo escuchara antes de contestar la discusión siguió y Virginia no podía creer que su amigo, su mejor amigo y probable padre de su hijo estaba diciendo tal estupidez acerca de su madre, por su lado Pato no podía creer lo cerrada de mente que era ella, tanto que el la comparo con su madre, seguían discutiendo hasta que Pato no pudo mas y lo soltó “ ¡Agustín y yo nos amamos, y nos vas a venir a destruirlo! ¡NO!” Pato se fue enfurecido a buscar a Agustín quien el creyó sería la única persona que podría consolarlo y quererlo en estos momentos.

Pato seguía tomando en su búsqueda por Agustín hasta que lo encontró, dio un ultimo trago a su bebida y decidió caminar hacia el “Pato” escucho las voces de Virginia y Ernesto “Pato ya nos vamos ¿vienes?” pregunto Virginia al ver lo borracho que estaba su amigo.

“EY EY PATO” Ernesto dijo preocupado por lo que podría hacer su amigo ya con tanto alcohol en su sistema  
“Agustín” grito con emoción Pato esperando que el hombre que él creía su amor verdadero lo recibiera con brazos abiertos, pero no tuvo el recibimiento que el esperaba “¿Qué hubo pinche Pato? Échate un tequila, no seas putin” Pato tomo el tequila de la mano de Agustín y se lo toma de un trago

“Ya estas muy borracho Pato vámonos” pidió Virginia con preocupación en su voz

“¡No me quiero ir!” contesto Pato quitándose a Virginia de encima

“Vámonos” exclamo Ernesto ya con coraje en su voz

“¡No quiero!

“Sabes que feliz año y que bueno que no te dije todo lo que te quería decir” Pato se hizo el que no escuchaba y se voltio, mientras Ernesto se llevaba a Virginia para afuera de la disco.

Al salir del antro ambos caminaban hacia el carro de Ernesto, los dos callados, pero los dos pensaban en lo mismo ‘¿Estamos bien dejando a Pato solo?’ pero siguieron caminando. Ernesto puso un brazo alrededor de Virginia por que la noche se estaba poniendo fría. Ya estaban a unos pasos del auto cuando Virginia por fin decidió hablar “Ernesto, ¿crees que hicimos bien dejando a Pato solo en la disco?” Virginia volteaba al piso sin querer mirar a Ernesto ya que ella pensaba que él no quería volver por Pato.

“Estaba pensando lo mismo” Ernesto soltó tallándose el cuello “¿quieres volver por el?” Virginia lo volteo a ver y asintió solo con la cabeza. Los dos estaban preocupados y sentían un nudo en el estómago, pero decidieron hacerlo a un lado, pero al llegar a la entrada de la disco vieron una pelea.

“¡Ernesto! ES PATOO” grito Virginia mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. No debió irse, debió quedarse con él, ‘todos nos ponemos mal alguna vez, ¿Por qué lo deje?’ pasaba por su mente. Cuando escucho otro golpe, Ernesto le quito al hombre de encima a Pato y ella corrió a su lado “¡Alguien llámele a un doctor! Mi amigo esta muy lastimado” Virginia gritaba acariciando el pelo de Pato “todo va a estar bien Pato por favor resiste, vamos a tener un bebe, por favor no me dejes” Virginia lo abrazo y lloraba.

“¡ERES UN PENDEJO AGUSTIN!” exclamo Ernesto pegándole hasta tirarlo al suelo “¿qué crees que por pegarle a Pato se te va a quitar lo homosexual? No es una puta enfermedad, mas enfermo estas tu que estas lleno de odio principalmente odio a ti mismo” escupió Ernesto mientras miraba como Agustín se retorcía en el piso. Los amigos de Agustín se quisieron ir contra Ernesto pensando que serían todos contra él, pero en eso llego Salo.

“¡No mamen! ¿qué paso aquí?” exclamo Salo al mirar a Pato y a Agustín tirados en el suelo sangrando. “Ernesto, ¿Qué paso?” Salo miraba con terror mientras esperaba la respuesta de alguien. Esther que estaba a su lado salió corriendo a hablar a la policía, ella no sabía que había pasado, pero de algo ayudaría.

“El pendejo de Agustín y sus amigos” Ernesto soltó mirando al piso, traía los nudillos rojos en ambas manos, una por pegarle al Asustin y otra por aguantarse las ganas de no seguir pegándole

“Ya llamé a la ambulancia, también los policías ya vienen” dijo Esther corriendo a el lado de Salo. Al escuchar esto Agustín trato de pararse, pero Ernesto le puso el pie encima.

“Mira hijo de tu puta madre, hasta que no venga la policía no te voy a quitar el pie de encima, tienes dinero, vas a salir rápido, pero tan siquiera una buena asustada si te van a poner hijo de la verga” exclamo Ernesto removiendo su pie. Agustín solo gruño al sentir el pie. En eso se empezó a escuchar la ambulancia.

“Pato, todo va a estar bien, por favor quédate conmigo” le susurraba Virginia en el odio, el cada vez batallaba más para respirar….

**2 de enero de 1980**

“En otras noticias, Agustín Corcuera, ha sido encarcelado por el intento de homicidio hacia Patricio Lascuráin, varios testigos aseguran que él no estaba solo, pero sus acompañantes se dieron a la fuga” se escuchaba el noticiero en el fondo. Pato estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, tenia costillas rotas, la nariz, pero gracias a Dios estaba bien. Virginia dormía en un sillón alado de él.

“Virginia” se escucho la voz baja de Pato “donde estamos?” pregunto Pato al ver su alrededor, sentía como el dolor recorría por su cuerpo hasta que empezó a recordar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus sollozos fueron los que levantaron a Virginia.

“Pato, como te sientes” Virginia pregunto acariciando su cabello

“como un estúpido” sollozo Pato, no podía creer que el amor de su vida lo había mandado al hospital, Virginia sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos.

“Pensé que te perdía, pensé que no te volvería a poder hablar” Virginia dijo tomando la mano de Pato.

“No te desharás de mi tan fácil, oye sobre tu mama…” comenzó Pato, pero ella lo interrumpió

“Luego hablamos de eso por ahorita descansa” Virginia susurro luego le beso la mejilla y se sentó a lado de él, agradeciéndole a dios por salvar a Pato…

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO A LA VIDA DE PATO, POR AHORA PIENSO DEJAR ESTO COMO UN ONESHOT, PERO SI EN EL FUTURO ME INSPIRO NO VEO POR QUE NO LO HARIA, LO QUE SI ES SEGURO ES QUE DE IGUAL MANERA SUBIRE UNA VERSION EN INGLES.  
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ACEPTO CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS, LLEVO TANTOS ANOS SIN HACER ESTO, PERO SE SINTIO BIEN PODER HACERLO


End file.
